That Dating Thing
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Jack and Ally Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I haven't written a Jack/Ally before so, I hope everyone likes it._

**That Dating Thing**

Jack and Ally were finishing their rounds for the day. It was Valentines, but they weren't together. They both had gone on dates but they didn't think that they should be dating while they worked together. Ally watched as Jack came back from helping bring something to someone who couldn't walk. She enjoyed every moment she spent with Jack and as the days had continued she realized that she was falling hard for Jack. They had already talked and decided it was best not to get together, but now she wished it weren't the case.

Ally had realized how much she really liked him, although by now he probably didn't feel the same. The blond smiled as the dark young man came over to her. "So, that was the last of that load."

"Yeah, I called my Dad and he said that that was the rest of the clothes. More tomorrow, but I guess we're done for now."

"I guess so."

Jack went over and opened Ally's door. Ally started to get in the van when Jack moved to help her up. She raised an eyebrow but smiled when she saw his familiar wink. They drove the van back to the warehouse and locked up. As they were about to leave their separate ways Jack spoke up, "Hey, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Nothing special. You?"

"Nothing special. Wanna do that together?"

Ally paused before answering, "Sure."

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"Alright. Sounds good."

And with that they parted. Ally made her way back to her apartment. Did this mean it was a date? Or was it just because he hadn't had time to find a date? Everything usually clicked with the two of them so why was her heart pounding as she thought of the question she never thought about: What was she going to wear?

She first took a shower like she always did and then went to her closet. She didn't want to get too dressed up because he could end up showing up in only jeans and a t-shirt. Although dressing completely down like that wouldn't be helpful because he might dress up. After half an hour Ally had on nice black pants with a flowered shirt on. After two minutes it was off and she was looking again. She finally found a simple knee length white skirt and a red tank top with a jean jacket to go over it. She looked in the mirror, satisfied she brushed her hair. As soon as she was done with her hair she heard a knock at the door. Ally looked up at the clock and realized that two hours had already past. Why had it taken so long for her to get dressed? She thought as she answered the door.

Jack stood there in a pair of nice jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. The top few buttons were undone. He smiled at her. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." He smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly. Ally shook her head, "Jack you look great."

"Thanks. So, you ready?"

"Yep."

And with that the two headed off. Instead of going to a restaurant he brought her to his apartment. Not like she hadn't ever been there before, but going there for dinner? Oh well, at least she wasn't alone.

Jack took her jacket and hung it in the closet once inside. Ally was usually comfortable enough the other times when she had come over, but there was something different about now. She liked Jack. The more time she spent with him the more she knew that she couldn't stay his friend.

"Hey, I'm gonna finish getting dinner ready, sit down anywhere, you know."

He smiled his flirtatious smile which she responded to with a nod. So many girls had fallen for that so easily, it didn't take until last month for it to have had any affect on her. True she didn't faint, or go weak at the knees, but she certainly liked it.

"So Jack, what are you making?" Ally asked as she picked up a magazine he had left on the couch and aimlessly thumbed threw it.

"That's a surprise."

"So it's not one of your throw together dinners at the last minute?"

Jack stuck his head out of the kitchen, "Hey." He pretended to look hurt. Ally rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch looking at an article in the magazine. "So now you're going to ignore me?"

She looked up, "Are you saying something Jack?"

"Yeah ha ha. Very funny."

She smiled at him and he smiled and went back into the kitchen. After a while she looked at her watch again—it was now twenty minutes since she had heard anything from the kitchen. She got up and headed over to check out what was happening. As she got near Jack appeared in the doorway with his arms folded. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't hear anything. I got worried."

"About me?" Ally playfully pushed his shoulder which Jack mockingly fell back. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

He smiled, "Never am with you."

"What?"

"Hey, you ready?"

"Am I ready? Aren't you the one making dinner?"

"So I am." He winked at her before replying, "Follow me. But cover your eyes."

"Um, okay." Ally covered her eyes and allowed Jack to take her hand and lead her to the other room. He stopped her and she could hear the sound of a chair moving against the floor. Then Jack's familiar hands proceeded to help her sit down in the chair. "Can I open them now?"

"Not yet." She could see him give her one of his looks. After a couple more minutes he announced it, "Okay now."

Ally opened her eyes to a nicely two place setting with some chicken, a salad and potatoes. "Wow, I'm impressed."

He smiled cockily. "Well, just wait till you try it."

Ally smiled back and then tried some of the chicken, "Wow Jack it's really good."

"Just be lucky that I didn't decide to make something else like macaroni and cheese."

She playfully nudged his foot, "Hey, you said you liked it."

"I do, among other things." And with that Jack was eating again.

After finishing the meal the two went over to Jack's couch and sat comfortably. "So, what do you want to do know?" Ally asked.

Jack appeared to be thinking before reaching up, taking her hand, and pulling her close to him. "There's so much we can do, but I think there's something we both want to do."

Ally rolled her eyes and pulled away from him although she did want to kiss him she didn't want it to be that way. "Please Jack I know you used that with Cindy."

"What do you listen to everything I say?"

"We spend quite a bit of time together, so you just brag a lot."

"Just as much as you do."

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before it softened. Ally knew that she probably shouldn't be doing this but she leaned towards him to kiss him and found that his face wasn't to far off seeing as he had also moved up. They shared their first sweet, genuine kiss. Where as the others they had at the beginning when they dated had been more forceful this came naturally and it seemed that they fit together so well.

The young blond realized just how much she loved having Jacks' arms around her, they really did make her feel safe. There was something about Jack that had caught her and she started to try and think about what it was but those thoughts slowly drifted off as his tongue entered her mouth.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when the two pulled away content for a while. Jack was now on top of Ally running his hands in her hair.

"So, what does this mean?" Ally asked somewhat afraid of what he was going to say.

Jack shrugged, "I kind of hoped we could try the dating thing again."

"Yeah." He nodded. "You don't think it'll interfere, do you?"

"Do you?"

Ally sat and thought for a minute and realized that she wanted to take a chance with this, if it didn't work out, well…they'd deal with it then. "I don't think it matters right now."

A smile slowly crept onto Jacks' face, "I take that as a yes right?"

"What do you think?" Ally moved up a bit and kissed him again. Jack kissed her back and then pulled away. "What?"

"I guess this is our first Valentine's together."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well then let's celebrate." Jack replied with an impish grin. Ally just smiled as the two returned to the previous activities.


End file.
